501: Yin
Yin, A.K.A. Experiment 501, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to attack with blasts of water. Her one true place is creating a new island with Yang. She is voiced by Frank Welker. Yin was activated with Yang when her pod fell into a pool. Jumba said that should the two touch each other, they will cause a giant explosion, but they turned out to be a good example of Yin and Yang; they use fire and water to create a new island. She is seen in the episode "Finder" playing poker with Stitch, Yang, Richter, and Cannonball and at Lilo's slumber party in the episode "Dupe" with Yang, Richter and Cannonball. She was also one of the experiments reverted to evil in "Angel" and one of the players on Lilo's softball team in "Slugger". She filled the pool for "Jumba & Pleakley's Bed & Not Breakfast", and was part of the "rebellion" in "Checkers" Personality Yin was shown to be short-tempered and antagonistic before her rehabilitation. She is also shown to not really care about other people's surroundings. An experiment of few words, Yin is a rather single-minded being. She will focus only on what's right in front of her, paying little heed to anything else going on around her; however, this isn't to say that she's stupid. Rather, this demonstrates something of an overconfidence in her own powers, as Yin believes them more than adequate to handle any threat. This is proven when she took on a boy armed with a super-soaker. She would defend her friends loyally – that is, if she had any other than Yang – although she doesn't see the need for "ohana" or "cousins". Appearance Yin is a blue octopus/squid/waterhose-like experiment with eight waterhose-like tentacles, a slug-like body, black eyes and three tendrils on her head. Special Abilities Yin can absorb water into her head through her tentacles, and then release the stored water in powerful sprays when she wishes. Her tentacles can also be used for filling pools, gardening and firefighting. It is also shown that when Yin and Yang combine their powers, they are able to create rock/land. Weaknesses If Yin does not have any stored water or access to a water source, she will be rendered harmless. Gallery ScreenCapture_03.06.13_10-50-21.jpg|Yin's experiment pod screenCapture 28.06.13 1-36-17.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 6-16-13.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-38-37.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 6-19-18.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-31-43.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-41-02.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-42-06.jpg|Yin laughing screenCapture 26.01.13 21-24-51.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-49-18.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-43-56.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 15-23-56.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 15-23-13.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-24-57.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 6-21-57.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-07-19.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 15-27-44.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-25-45.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 6-23-29.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-14-57.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-16-15.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-26-54.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-23-41.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 15-01-52.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-34-39.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-26-21.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-27-24.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-28-10.jpg|Yin and Yang meet screenCapture 28.06.13 2-32-08.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-33-31.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-36-38.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-39-54.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-42-42.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-43-26.jpg screenCapture 26.01.13 21-29-27.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-46-13.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-36-05.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-58-23.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-40-03.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-59-25.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-40-27.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-51-33.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-52-32.jpg screenCapture 26.01.13 21-30-50.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 3-02-52.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 3-03-57.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 3-05-04.jpg screenCapture 10.04.13 8-33-05.jpg screenCapture 10.04.13 8-34-18.jpg screenCapture 10.04.13 8-38-40.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 18-52-56.jpg|Yin playing poker ScreenCapture 28.06.13 14-00-51.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-36-46.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-44-06.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-44-40.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-45-40.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 12-50-11.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-44-37.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-46-38.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-45-30.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-47-07.jpg|"TP the Pleakley" screenCapture 08.07.13 1-48-26.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-49-44.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 1-51-04.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 18-48-02.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m03s208.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-17h13m52s17.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m46s216.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m33s250.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h51m44s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m04s211.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h55m28s228.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m54s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h54m42s15.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h57m13s244.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m13s81.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m26s208.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m36s49.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h59m19s121.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-17h13m13s133.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m13s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m17s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h20m55s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h01m36s65.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h02m40s174.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h02m46s225.png screenCapture 18.06.13 10-58-22.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-15-44.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-23-25.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-51-52.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 19-12-15.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-59-46.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-09-20.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-11-15.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-12-27.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-15-19.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-18-43.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-19-03.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-19-14.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-20-49.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-21-14.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-38-46.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-41-29.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-43-07.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-43-45.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-56-09.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-56-58.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 8-59-39.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 8-59-52.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-00-27.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-00-38.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-00-57.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-01-14.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-12.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-06.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-13.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-22.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-28.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-30.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-32.jpg screenCapture 21.08.13 21-45-32.jpg screenCapture 21.08.13 21-45-55.jpg screenCapture 21.08.13 21-46-06.jpg screenCapture 21.08.13 21-46-14.jpg screenCapture 21.08.13 21-46-21.jpg screenCapture 21.08.13 21-46-26.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-39.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-12-21.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-12-39.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-12-51.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-13-30.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-13-48.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-44.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-31-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-59.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-32-54.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-07-52.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-05.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-31.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-13-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-01.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-29.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-63.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-65.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-68.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-72.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-80.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-82.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h11m13s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h12m01s104.png screenCapture 27.02.14 16-48-54.jpg screenCapture 18.03.14 8-58-34.jpg screenCapture 18.03.14 9-26-22.jpg screenCapture 18.03.14 9-29-27.jpg vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h00m20s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-09h06m36s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h03m32s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h18m49s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h05m28s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h08m45s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m04s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-13h29m46s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h45m57s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h26m41s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h48m38s119.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h28m11s79.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h31m20s95.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m09s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h15m17s234.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m28s171.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m22s101.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h35m40s116.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m33s234.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m41s25.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h49m53s124.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m47s118.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-21h58m10s133.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h37m30s94.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png YI.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-40-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m08s242.png The Origin Of Stitch Yin.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-59-35.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-57-06.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-11-48.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-12-16.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-12-45.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-13-15.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-13-33.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-14-07.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-14-29.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-15-06.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-15-40.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-16-32.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-16-55.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-17-31.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-18-07.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-18-35.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-19-27.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-20-19.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-20-43.jpg panes69.jpg Yincardchi.jpg EX501.jpg Trivia *Although Yin is actually a female, Lilo erroneously referred to Yin as a male. *Her name is derived from the concept of Yin and Yang; in this case her name stems from the force of Yin, which represents femininity, water and cold, fitting her nature. *Yin's pod color is blue. *Yin is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 501 Primary function: Water sprayer". *Yin's head and body appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Females